World is Mine
World is Mine (ワールドイズマイン, Wārudo izu main) ist eins der bekanntesten und beliebtesten Lieder von Hatsune Miku. Es wurde am 31. Mai 2008 von ryo veröffentlicht. Hintergrund "Word is mine" ist ein Original Vocaloid Lied, dass von ryo (von Supercell) produziert wurde und von Hatsune Miku gesungen wird. Das Lied handelt von einem sehr verwöhnten, kleinen Mädchen, dass denkt sie sei eine "Prinzessin" und dass die ganze Welt sich nur um sie dreht, außerdem geht es darum, dass sie sich in einen sehr distanzierten Jungen verliebt hat und ihn auf sich aufmerksam machen möchte. Sie handelt oft sehr agressiv, wenn der Junge in den sie sich verliebt hat sie nicht so behandelt wie sie es möchte, jedoch durch seine süße Art doch wieder zu verstand kommt. Ihr handeln ähnelt dem eines Tsundere-Charakters aus einem Anime, jedoch nicht hundertprozentig, somit wurde ihr ein neuer Charakter "Stil" gewidmet und zwar Himedere, das Wort setzt sich aus dem Nomen Hime (姫, dt. Prinzessin) und aus dem Verb deredere (デレデレ, dt. verliebt sein, flirtend) zusammen. World is mine ist eines der beliebtesten Liedern von Hatsune Miku und zählt sogar zu einen der bekanntesten Vocaloid Liedern überhaupt. Manche Hatsune Miku-Fans meinen, dass "World is Mine" so etwas wie der Charaktersong von Hatsune Miku ist. Lyrics Japanisch= 世界でいちばんおひめさま そういう扱い心得てよね その一 いつもと違う髪形に気がつくこと その二 ちゃんと靴までみること いいね？ その三 わたしの一言には三つの言葉で返事すること わかったら右手がお留守なのを なんとかして！ べつにわがままなんて言ってないんだから キミに心から思って欲しいの かわいいって 世界でいちばんおひめさま 気がついて ねえねえ 待たせるなんて論外よ わたしを誰だと思ってるの？ もうなんだか あまいものが食べたい！ いますぐによ いちごの乗ったショートケーキ こだわりたまごのとろけるプリン みんな みんな 我慢します… わがままな子だとおもわないで わたしだってやればできるの あとで後悔するわよ 当然です！だってわたしは 世界で一番おひめさま ちゃんと見ててよね どこかに行っちゃうよ？ ふいに抱きしめられた 急に そんな！ えっ？ 「轢かれる 危ないよ」 そう言ってそっぽ向くキミ ……こっちのが危ないわよ |-|Romaji= Sekai de ichi-ban OHIME-SAMA Sou-yu atsukai KOKORO-ete Yone Sono-ichi Itsumo to chigau kami-gata ni kiga-tsuku koto Sono-ni Chanto kutsu made mirukoto, ii ne? Sono-san Watashi no hito-koto niwa mittsu no kotoba de henji suru koto Wakatta ra migite ga orusu nanowo nantoka-site! Betsuni wagamama nante itte nain-dakara Kimi ni KOKORO kara omotte hoshii no KAWAII tte Sekai de ichi-ban OHIME-SAMA Kiga-tsuite ne e ne e Mataseru nante rongai yo Watashi wo dare-dato omotte runo? Mou! nan-daka amai-mono ga tabetai! Ima suguni yo? Oh, check one two... Ahhhhhh! Ketten? KAWAII no machigai desho Monku wa yurushi-masen no Anone? watashi no hanashi chanto kiiteru? chottoo... A, soreto ne? shiroi Ouma-san kimatte-ru desho? Mukae ni kite Wakatta-ra kashi-zuite tewo totte "OHIME-SAMA"tte Betsu ni wagamama nante itte nain dakara Demo ne sukoshi kurai shikatte kuretatte iino yo? Sekai de watashi dakeno OUJI-SAMA Kiga tsuite hora hora Otete ga aite masu Mukuchi de buaiso na OUJI-SAMA Mou, dousite? kiga tsuite yo hayaku Zettai kimi wa wakatte nai!... wakatte nai wa... ^Miku's DERE TIME^(TUN-DERE)^ Ichigo no notta Shortcake Kodawari tamago no torokeru pudding Minna, minna gaman shimasu Wagamama na ko dato omowa-nai de Watashi datte yareba-dekiru mon Atode koukai suru wayo ^DERE TIME END^ Touzen desu! datte watashi wa Sekai de ichi-ban OHIME-SAMA Chanto mitete yone dokoka ni icchau yo? Fui-ni dakishime-rareta kyuuni sonna eh? "HIKARERU abunai yo"sou-itte soppo muku kimi ... kocchi noga ABUNAI wayo Oh Hey Baby Ahhhh~ |-|Englisch= Number one princess in the world Knows by heart to treat me that way Number one Notice my hair style change that's different from usual Number two Be sure to see down to my shoes, got that? Number three To my one word you answer in three words If you get that...you're absent. right hand, Do something! Not really saying anything selfish I just want you to think from your heart... That I'm cute Number one princess in the world Realize that Hey hey Keeping me waiting is out of the question Who do you think I am? Shoot! I feel like having something sweet! Right now, ok? Fault? Taking wrong as cute I shall have no complaint You know? Are you listening? I say.... Oh, and also? White horsey You know that? Come pick me up If you got that knee down and Take my hand and say "My princess" Not really saying anything selfish Though is it also alright to scold me a little? My own prince in the world Realize that Hey hey Our hands are empty Reticent and bluff prince Shoot, why? Realize it quick You surely don't understand! ...don't understand.... Shortcake with strawberry on top Meltingly delicious pudding made by well-selected eggs Everything Everything I will hold myself back Please don't think I am selfish girl I too could be good You'll be sorry then Sure thing! Because I am Number one princess in the world Be sure to watch me Or else I'll go somewhere Suddenly I was squeezed but sudden? "You'll get run over. It's dangerous" and you then turned way ...Well this one's sure more dangerous Oh Hey Baby Ahhh~ |-|Deutsch= Wäre ich die einzige Prinzessin auf der Welt, würde jeder mich behandeln wie es mir gefällt. ~Nicht wahr? Als erstes solltest du bemerken dass ich eine neue Frisur habe. Als zweites bestehe ich darauf das du meine neuen Schuhe ansiehst. Nummer drei: Ich rede und du sagst nie mehr als drei Worte als Antwort zu mir. Vestehst du es? Siehst du nicht das neben mir ein freier Platz ist? Na komm schon! Ich bin doch auf keinen Fall eingebildet. Ich will nur, das du denkst ich sei die die süßeste Person in deinem Herzen. Wäre ich die einzige Prinzessin auf der Welt, würdest du die Regeln niemals brechen, da du sonst ein Problem bekommst. Denk nicht mal dran mich heute zu versetzen. Ich will Süßigkeiten also hol sie mir. Und zwar jetzt sofort! Ah! Check 1 2 Ahhhh!! Ich hab Schäden? Hast wohl Recht, aber sie sind süß und eigentlich bin ich leicht zu halten. Hey du da? Denkst du vielleicht grad an mich? Echt mal... Ah, ich möchte das du auf einem weißen Pferd angeritten kommst, hol mich, wenn du verstehst, knie nieder und sag mir: „Meine Prinzessin.“ Nein wirklich, ich werde keine verletzenen Worte sagen, ist es denn so schlimm nett zu mir zu sein und meinen Wunsch zu erfüllen? Wärst du der Prinz in meiner kleinen Welt, würdest du verstehn, das ich liebend gerne deine Hand halten würde. Schöner, reicher Prinz, mach hinne und komm zu mir! Wieso fragst du dich? Komm schnell her dann merkst du es schon! Oh! Du kapierst es nicht, du kapierst es wieder einmal nicht, wieder einmal nicht. Ich will eine Erdbeere auf meinen Kuchen, und dazu noch jede Menge Pudding! All das, all das gehört mir alleine! Bitte denk nicht ich sei ein dummes Mädchen, wenn ich es versuche kann ich das auch, und ich will eine Entschuldigung! Wenn es wahr wäre verstünde es sich von selbst, denn Wäre ich die einzige Prinzessin auf der Welt, würdest du mich ansehen und bemerken und ich müsst nicht blöd rumtun. Plötzlich hältst du mich fest, doch das ging mir viel zu schnell. Eh..? „Pass auf, sonst wirst du noch überfahrn',“ sagst du und siehst mich doch nicht an. Oh, ich würd sagen du bist viel gefährlicher! Oh! Hey Baby? Ahhh~ Kategorie:Hatsune Miku Kategorie:Song Kategorie:Ryo Kategorie:Hall of Legend